In recent years, a tactile transmission technology in which various kinds of tactile senses such as pressing feeling, tracing feeling, and texture feeling are transmitted to a user that has made an operation, when a user operates an operation panel such as a touch panel (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). A vibration device to which the tactile transmission technology is applied includes an operation panel such as a touch panel and a vibrator that vibrates the operation panel. By vibrating the operation panel by the vibrator, it is possible to transmit a tactile sense to a user that operates the operation panel. Because such a vibration device is equipped, for example, in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone and a mobile phone, certain dustproofness and waterproofness are required.